vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schoolhouse Rock: Grammar Rock VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Titles * "Schoolhouse Rock" * "Grammar Rock" Ending Credits Grammar Rock * Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. * Executive Producer: Tom Yohe * Producers: George Newall, Radford Stone * Music Director: Bob Dorough * Based on the idea by: David B. McCall ** "Unpack Your Adjectives" *** Music and Lyrics: George Newall *** Sung by: Blossom Dearie *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Conjunction Junction" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Interjections" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynna Ahrens *** Sung by: Essra Mohawk *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough, Cathy Mandry *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford *** Animation: Kim & Gifford ** "Verb: That's What's Happening" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Zachary Sanders *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Lynn Ahrens *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Busy Prepositions" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough, Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Bill Peckman *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. ** "The Tale of Mr. Morton" (Subject and Predicate) *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe, Jr. *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. * Developed in Consultation with: Dr. Henry F. Beechhold * Grammar Rock Video Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. - In Association with American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. * Copyright © 1995 American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil Liability and criminal prosecution. This motion picture first publication United States of America. American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto." Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western *The Wiggles: Top of the Tots *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember *Let's Pretend with Barney *Barney's Moving & Groovin *Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad *Kipper: Water Play Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www,hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainent Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Schoolhouse Rock